holesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Sir (Marion Sevillo)
Mr. Sir is the head counselor at Camp Green Lake, and the secondary antagonist of Holes. Before Camp Green Lake Marion Sevillo was arrested for an unknown crime in El Paso, Texas, which considering the conditions of his parole, may have been an armed robbery, assault with a weapon or murder or all of the above. However it's implied he used a gun to threaten Girl Scouts so he could steal cookies from their troop. He was given the option of parole, on the condition that he never be in possession of or in the vicinity of a firearm. He assumed the alias of Mr. Sir to avoid his identity as a released felon being discovered during his time at Camp Green Lake. At Camp Green Lake While at Camp Green Lake, Mr. Sir was the head counselor. He usually carried a handgun that he used to kill Yellow Spotted Lizards. Mr. Sir was the first person at Camp Green Lake that Stanley Yelnats IV meets. Mr. Sir was a heavy smoker, but has quit smoking by the time Stanley arrives. he is seen eating from a sack of sunflower seeds, which he uses to suppress his desire to smoke. Some time passes and Magnet steals the sack of sunflower seeds from Mr. Sir's truck while a couple of the other boys distract him. When the boys are passing the sack around, Zigzag (Ricky) tosses the sack to Stanley, and it spills into his hole. Mr. Sir notices his missing sunflower seeds before even getting back to the main camp. He turns around and drives back to the dig site, and upon searching the holes discovers the sack of sunflower seeds poorly hidden in Stanley's hole. Stanley refused to let Magnet get in trouble, and willingly claimed he stole Mr. Sir's sunflower seeds, earning him Magnet's respect. Mr. Sir took Stanley to the Warden and explained what had happened. the Warden had just finished painting her nails with her specially made nail polish. When Mr. Sir finished speaking, she asked Stanley if he knew what she was doing. She then scratched Mr. Sir across the face, causing him to collapse in pain. The Warden then told Stanley her nail polish was made from rattlesnake venom. Mr. Sir's face was badly scarred from the scratch, and upon seeing this, Squid asked Mr. Sir "What happened to your face?" Mr. Sir didn't appreciate the question, and threw Squid to the ground in anger. Later, when it was time to refil the campers' water canteens, Mr. Sir pours Stanley's water onto the ground, and has Stanley thank him for it. After Zero escapes, Stanley steals Mr. Sir's truck to go look for him, and crashes it in a hole after digging, leaving Mr. Sir to fix the truck himself. When Stanley is found digging up one of his old holes with Hector, they find Stanley's great-grandfather's treasure stolen by Kissin' Kate Barlow. The Warden, Mr. Sir, and Mr. Pendanski show up to find Stanley and Hector trapped in the hole covered in Yellow Spotted Lizards. The Warden spots the chest and becomes excited. Mr. Sir offers to shoot the lizards, but is stopped by the Warden, as the lizards can jump quite far. Stanley and Hector stay rigidly still, until finally the sun shines into the hole and the lizards retreat from the heat. The boys manage to get out of the hole and the Attorney General of Texas arrives to retrieve Stanley from the camp. However, one of the Attorney General's men notices Mr. Sir and recognizes him as Marion Sevillo. Mr. Sir is then arrested for carrying a firearm while on parole. After Camp Green Lake Later that day, Mr. Sir was arrested along with Mr. Pendanski and The Warden. He was also sent to prison for multiple different charges, these charges include: violating his parole by being in possession of a firearm, destroying Hector's file, and for the endangerment and slavery of children. The Warden and Mr. Pendanski are also arrested for similar charges and all 3 are sent to prison. Mr. Sir seemingly had an obsession with Girl Scouts, as he frequently made comments about the Camp Green Lake not being a Girl Scout camp. Even the Warden gave him a `What is your deal?' look when he remarked that Stanley's lawyer Ms. Morengo's early arrival `wasn't Girl Scouts sellin' cookies' Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Movie Category:Characters in Book Category:Staff of Camp Green Lake Category:Camp Green Lake Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Side Characters Category:Incarcerated Characters